1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing data by using an optical character reader (OCR), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing data by using the OCR in a user device which is capable of reducing an OCR recognition time for an object (e.g., a text, a character, etc.) with respect to an image file which is associated with the user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with development of digital technologies, various user devices which are capable of communicating and processing personal information while moving, such as a mobile communication terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic organizer, a smartphone, and a tablet personal computer, are being introduced. Such user devices do not remain in respective traditional unique areas, and are reaching a mobile convergence phase that covers areas of other terminals. For example, a user device may include various functions, such as, for example, a message transmission and reception function including a short message service (SMS)/multimedia message service (MMS), an e-mail, a navigation function, a photographing function, a broadcast replay function, a media (moving image and music) replay function, an Internet function, a messenger function and a social network service (SNS) function.
In particular, a recent conventional user device includes an optical character reader (OCR) function. The OCR function is used for simplifying an input work of data in a user device, and/or for other suitable functions, and represents a function which operates on optically reading handwritten or printed characters. Such an OCR function may more simplify an input work because a character may be directly inputted, unlike a bar code.
Further, a user may obtain an object (e.g., a text or character) via an OCR function in various image files stored in the user device. Here, in the conventional user device, the user may obtain OCR data which is composed of objects by operating the OCR function in a desired image file.